The Meaning of Dreams
by Rkscar
Summary: Kenshin wishes to save the one he loves......but does that mean leaving them? Rated R for sexual reasons and maybe a lil sumthin more later evil grin x
1. Default Chapter

Hello ppl!  
  
I haven't been on in the longest time and this is another fan fic from one of my favorite animes: Rurouni Kenshin..and I just want to thank my best bud Jennifer..*tear* for all the support..lol (it's pretty sad when I have to laugh at myself).  
  
Disclaimer: I DO OWN RK!!!!! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!!!! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (Ok.u know I'm lying..but I hope I will someday.. *dreams*)  
  
Ok I just edited for dacrayZblaze1 so that it says *obi*..Thanx!  
  
And for the others..I will be putting up the next chappy soon! Give me time!!!!!!  
  
I accept criticism..but don't be too harsh....*tear*  
  
The Meaning of Dreams  
  
Chapter One: Kenshin's Decision  
  
"I must forget about her..the memories of that day are destroying my life."  
  
Kenshin sat alone outside of the Kamiya dojo. He could not stand being in the same room as Kaoru with such a thought on his mind as this. It was consuming his heart whenever he was close to the 17-year-old, blue-haired Kaoru. He longed to feel the truest passion with her, but sadly, he could not.  
  
The reason was because of a dream that came from memories, that he had had the night before. It shed some light on a truth that he must realize. ( the dream) The soft white snow had been tainted with the blood from his enemy and yet, someone much closer than the enemy. She had saved him, his first love, Tomoe, and had to die for it. She lay in Kenshin's wounded, young arms as she slowly, but surely, faded away. She tried to speak as she became more and more drained of energy. Tears came tumbling down his cut up face as he spoke:  
  
"Tomoe..don't speak..save what energy you have left so I can revive you. You can't leave me now...I adore you too much to let you die in such a terrible way."  
  
Tomoe looked up at the blurring young swordsman and spoke, in almost a whisper, "Kenshin. I wanted to save you. I caused your pain and now I must pay the price. You must live on, to have a happy life. Fate has leaded me to here and I must accept that."  
  
The young man holding this dying woman couldn't hold back anymore tears. He started bawling so much that the tears of pain fell onto the vanishing woman.  
  
With very little strength, Tomoe lifted the knife that she had carried around each day for protection. She moved the knife up to his left cheek. She began to slice a line into his cheek, to finish the cross-shaped scar. He felt no pain as she continued this. The fresh wound started dripping blood onto the melting snow. "Now listen to me Kenshin. I have saved you because I love you. I gave my life to you because I want you to be happy. You must find someone new. Leave me behind. I am watching over you."  
  
With that last breathe; she fainted into an eternal slumber.  
  
Kenshin's eyes had been shut. He didn't want to accept the fact that she was gone. He wouldn't.  
  
But, his mind gave in. He opened his eyes to see her one last time.  
  
But it wasn't Tomoe lying motionless on the ground: it was Kaoru.  
  
He fell back in shock. How is this her???? Tomoe died! NOT KAORU!!!!  
  
Kenshin woke up in a sweat. He thought to himself:  
  
"Was that real? Oh no...it wasn't. Thank the heavens!"  
  
"But what did it all mean? Why was she lying dead in my dream? Was there something my mind wants to tell me?"  
  
Kenshin pondered for a moment before he knew what it meant:  
  
He feared for Kaoru's life because she would sacrifice herself to help the one she loves. And with all the danger he faces everyday, it would be hard to avoid the inevitable death that comes with it.  
  
Kaoru loved him dearly; it was more than obvious with the way she acted.  
  
He wanted to tell her so badly that he felt the same, but could not. He decided that it would be best to leave her alone so she wouldn't become a casualty.  
  
Dinner time rolled around and it was Kenshin's turn to help Kaoru prepare it. Yahiko defiantly preferred that he helped.  
  
"Say Kenshin," spoke Kaoru in a gentle and happy voice, "Could you pass me some of the special seasoning that you made? I think it would taste delicious in the soup I prepared for dinner."  
  
Kenshin, who was busy preparing and cutting up some vegetables for the soup, decided to test the soup before letting her add anything. He reached for the wooden spoon with his small, soft hand and slowly moved it up to his mouth.  
  
Kaoru watched him in amazement as he lifted the spoon.  
  
"Dammit. How I wish he would use those tender hands to touch me. Why doesn't he just go for it? I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
Kaoru's face turned a light shade of pink as the former manslayer sipped down the soup slowly. She felt a chill go down her spine as she witnessed this occurrence. Somehow, this made her lust for him more.  
  
Kenshin set down the spoon and licked his sensitive lips. Kaoru's mind went wild with bliss as she looked at this action. She didn't realize that he was staring at her while she looked at him with desiring eyes. He spoke in his sweet, soothing wanderer voice and he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Why would you need to add anything to the soup? It tastes good as it is."  
  
Kaoru's eyes gleamed as she blushed even darker than before. She looked deeply back into his eyes, as if to tell him something.  
  
Kenshin knew she wanted to say something important to him, but he didn't want her to say it and make it harder for him to let her down. He longed to tell her something important as well, but he didn't think the time was right.  
  
The two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Neither of them wanted to pull away from the hungerous look. But Kaoru broke the silence.  
  
"Ummmm...Kenshin?" spoke Kaoru in a loving voice, "Could you please pass me the seasoning?"  
  
Kenshin let go of the glance and came back to reality.  
  
"Ok..sure..but the soup doesn't need it."  
  
Kaoru's glance changed.  
  
"I'll decide what this dinner needs or not. What? Are you the master chef all of a sudden?" said Kaoru in a bitchy voice.  
  
Kenshin looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"I was just suggesting that---."  
  
Kaoru got in his face and frowned as she cut him off, "Just because I'm not the best cook doesn't mean that you have to tell me what to make or how to make---!"  
  
Kaoru stopped almost suddenly. She had realized that she was less than a few inches from his luscious lips. She looked up into Kenshin's curious stare.  
  
Embarrassed, she attempted to move back. But, to her surprise, Kenshin had placed his hands around her tiny hips and smiled an innocent grin.  
  
He thought to himself pleasingly, "I shouldn't do this.but.."  
  
"Kensh---." she spoke instantly before she was taken up in a savory kiss by him.  
  
She felt hot all over; either from embarrassment or passion. She could not tell which. All of this was so sudden that she was shocked. She decided to stop trying to hide her emotions from him.  
  
She moved in closer until their bodies were so close that they seemed to be one. She let loose a sweet sigh of delight and pulled back her head to look into the rurouni's purple eyes. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Can I..." whispered Kenshin as he removed a strand of hair from in front of her eyes, "Tell you something?"  
  
Without hesitation, Kaoru believed she knew what he was going to say. She didn't realize what she was doing or saying as she blurted out her feelings to him:  
  
"I love you Kenshin. I have wanted to feel your touch since the day you saved me on the streets of Tokyo and came to live with me. I enjoyed it when you walked in on me while I was in the bath and when you walked in on us girls at the springs. Kenshin, you make me feel different and I have never felt this way about anyone else."  
  
Kaoru's heated words made Kenshin step back in astonishment. He did not think that Kaoru would say those words. He felt guilt climb inside him as he listened to those fateful words.  
  
She looked up at Kenshin with fear in her eyes and her small pale hands shaking realizing what she had just done.  
  
"Di.Did..I say some.thing.wrong?"  
  
"Not at all." expressed Kenshin, still trying to fight back the temptation to have her.  
  
He placed her on the counter and wiped away her tears. He moved closer yet again to feel her body. He kissed her on her neck and gradually moved up toward her ear. He lightly nibbled on it as she giggled with excitement. He reached around and slowly attempted to release the obi that kept her kimono in place. He wanted so long to release her from the clothes which she wears and see her: TRULY SEE HER. He wanted to touch every inch of her precious body, but he had made up his mind: HE HAD TO STOP.  
  
She wanted him to go on; it was obvious. But he pulled away and spoke to her in a civil and serious tone.  
  
"Kaoru, I can't do this."  
  
She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"But..you just...touched me....why?"  
  
"Well..I...just...can't"  
  
With that last comment, he exited the kitchen and went to the side of the dojo.  
  
"I cannot let this happen again to the woman I love. I must not let Kaoru involve herself with Me." whispered Kenshin so softly that is almost sounded like he said nothing at all.  
  
Kenshin suddenly let silent tears fall down his soft cheeks. He stood up and left mutely as he walked away from the dojo's porch and headed toward his living quarters. He didn't want to experience the pain and suffering he felt with Tomoe. He finally felt inside that it was for the best.  
  
As he arrived at his door, he heard a shrill scream. It was Kaoru. He ran using his God-like speed to her room. As he slid the door open, his jaw dropped.  
  
Author's Note: what u thinks.huh? My first Kenshin fic! Well I left some sort of cliffhanger..but oh well. Plz R&R!!!!! YOU READERS MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!!!  
  
Next time on RK: Kaoru feels the pain...but what about Kenshin? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!!!!  
  
PS- do you all think I rated this right?  
  
^_^x soralvr926 out! 


	2. Tough Times

Author Note: ok...I know I left a cliffhanger for the last chappy.but hey..it only makes people want it more *evil mad scientist laugh* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough.choke*.. (Ok no more of that). I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
And I'm sorry that it has taken me sooo long to post the next chapter but I have an F in math so I have to bring that up.  
  
Disclaimer: IF I DID OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN..THEN YOU WOULD ALL BE BOWING DOWN TO ME..BUT YOU ARENT...EH????? _x  
  
The Meaning of Dreams  
  
LAST TIME ON THE MEANING OF DREAMS:  
  
"I cannot let this happen again to the woman I love. I must not let Kaoru involve herself with Me." whispered Kenshin so softly that is almost sounded like he said nothing at all.  
  
Kenshin suddenly let silent tears fall down his soft cheeks. He stood up and left mutely as he walked away from the dojo's porch and headed toward his living quarters. He didn't want to experience the pain and suffering he felt with Tomoe. He finally felt inside that it was for the best.  
  
As he arrived at his door, he heard a shrill scream. It was Kaoru. He ran using his God-like speed to her room. As he slid the door open, his jaw dropped.  
  
Chapter 2: Tough Times  
  
Kaoru's scream filled the dojo. Kenshin's jaw dropped as he saw the cause of the screaming: A dead bird had been put in Kaoru's futon as a prank.  
  
"YAHIKO..YOU DAMN BAKA!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ILL KILL YOU!!!!!" hollered the now red-faced Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin, who had just realized that she wasn't hurt, fell onto his back and his foot was twitching (in an anime style).  
  
"Oro?" O_o  
  
"Where is that rascal?!?!?!?!?!?! HE IS DEAD!!!!!"  
  
Next door, Yahiko was heard laughing his ass off.  
  
"YAHIKO!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!" bellowed Kaoru as she punched her fist into the ground of her room.  
  
Yahiko entered the room and couldn't help but laugh at the weak looking Kaoru that sat in front of him.  
  
Kaoru, not able to control her anger, spoke angrily:  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?????"  
  
Yahiko snickered lightly.  
  
"WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?"  
  
Yahiko looked up at both Kaoru and Kenshin with an evil grin on his face:  
  
"HA..you fell for it..Look who is the baka now!"  
  
With Yahiko's last comment, Kaoru stood up and reached for her bokken and charged at him.  
  
Yahiko yelped as he realized that she was coming after him. He started to run out of the room and to his room next door.  
  
Kaoru had just gotten to her door to run after Yahiko when someone pulled her back.  
  
"AH...LET GO OF ME!!!!!"  
  
A gentle voice spoke.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru, it was just a prank. Leave him be."  
  
"BUT.HE IS UTTERLY DISGUSTING AND I WONT LET HIM---."  
  
Kaoru stopped whining after she realized who was holding her back: Kenshin. He had grabbed her arm and pulled her back to spare Yahiko's life.  
  
Kaoru tugged away in surprise. But Kenshin only held onto her arm tighter.  
  
"Don't touch me Kenshin. Remember, you can't." she spoke sarcastically.  
  
He looked into Kaoru's eyes. She didn't want to look the samurai in the eyes. She turned away.  
  
Kaoru finally freed herself from Kenshin's grip and walked toward her futon as quickly as she could.  
  
"Kaoru.it's not that big of a deal...its no use getting too upset over what happened." Kenshin whispered speaking softer after the last word, knowing what he said was farther than the truth regarding how he felt about their "moment" together.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him in tears in her glimmering sapphire eyes.  
  
"Kenshin...I know why you don't feel the same for me. I am just your SEX TOY and you don't want to get TOO involved. You only did what you did because you haven't had any women in god know how long." uttered Kaoru as she stepped away from the red-haired samurai and realized that she had let her anger take over the words she spoke.  
  
Yet, she continued.  
  
"But you know what.I felt that my love for you was right and just tonight. And I thought you did. Your actions seemed to stay that. But I was mistaken."  
  
She slowly stepped onto her futon and sat down on it in a childish way with her arms and legs crossed.  
  
"Just leave me. I don't want to see you anymore. Why don't you just move out."  
  
Kenshin could do nothing but look at her in despair. She just spoke to him like she had never before. He thought to himself:  
  
"Maybe...maybe this isn't going to be easy. I should just tell her my intentions. I don't want to hurt her. But, I don't want to leave her to be hurt by another."  
  
But he lost his train of thought when he saw Kaoru moved under the covers. He focused on her tiny hips and thighs as she moved around to attempt to get situated. He couldn't help but stare.  
  
*She is sheer beauty.* He thought about her as he watched.  
  
He wanted her badly; it was more than obvious to him. But he had to control his actions.  
  
Kaoru reached down into her futon and grabbed the now rotting bird by the claw.  
  
"Eww.." she whispered in disgust as she threw it aside so she could throw it away the next day.  
  
Still noticing Kenshin was at the door, she turned away from him and lied down; moving around until she got comfortable.  
  
"Kenshin, I said leave. I want you out of MY dojo. GO." she spoke.  
  
Thinking to herself:  
  
*Why do I say what I don't mean?*  
  
She thought about the statement. She paused.  
  
*No..he deserves this.* she concluded.  
  
She shut her eyes believing that Kenshin had left, listening to her request.  
  
But not listening to her, he made up his mind to not leave. He would not leave until she told him that he could stay. He would not leave the home that finally brought him happiness.  
  
Suddenly, she heard his voice, understanding that he hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru, I'm sorry, but I will not leave. This is my home, my life. You will not take that away from me over something so stupid."  
  
Feeling distress from his comment, she screamed, "SO..ITS STUPID? KENSHIN! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET ---!"  
  
"NO!" he spoke in such a growl it seemed that he was no longer human, but a beast. Something snapped inside the mind of the wanderer.  
  
He walked toward her covered body.  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing? I told you to leave." her voice shook, making it noticeable of her fear of him.  
  
She looked into his eyes. They had changed. They looked of anger.  
  
She felt the fear increase come over her with every step he took. She spoke with terror in her voice. "DON'T YOU TAKE A STEP CLOSER!"  
  
She stood up cautiously and moved away from him, backing up until she hit the wall.  
  
AN- YES PPL!!! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!!! IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO DAMN LONG TO UPDATE BC OF MY GRADES!!! *slaps forehead* I WILL TRY HARDER TO KEEP IT UP FOR MY FAITHFUL *tears of joy* FANS!!!! R&R PLZ!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD I PROMISE!!!  
  
*this new chappy is devoted to (yes I am a white girl) my gangsta sista: JENNIFER (AKA angelcuddles16 on ff.net) bc she RINGS MY BELL! *ding ding*  
  
Soralv926 out!!!! ^_^x 


	3. Kenshin's Fury And Kaoru's Strength

AN: Hey ppl....sry I took so long on this chapter but I have been busy: school, homework, friends, family..you get the picture...but here ya go!!!! Thanx to reviewers will be at the bottom. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Kenshin's Fury and Kaoru's Strength-  
  
He walked up, making less room between them with each second. She closed her eyes scared of what would happen to her now that he was in such proximity with her. She knew that the man standing in front of her was not the lovable Rurouni that she had known. He seemed to have a darker feeling surrounding him.  
  
"Now you listen here, Kaoru," Kenshin spoke with a snarl as he grabbed her shoulders tightly, applying so much pressure that he pinned her to the wall. "I am not leaving. You get that?"  
  
She barely stood as her legs gave into the fright of him, and she collapsed onto the dojo floor, finally releasing from his grip, and broke into tears.  
  
He looked at her in disgust. His anger had developed in him over the statement Kaoru had made: "Kenshin, get out of MY dojo!" He felt that no one should tell HIM what to do.  
  
He looked down at the whimpering 17-year-old.  
  
"Psh..you are pitiful.. I can't believe that I ever felt anything for such a weak girl."  
  
Kaoru was bawling uncontrollably at his last words. She tried to make them go away, but they kept repeating over and over again in her mind.  
  
*No...there was no way that he was telling the truth. He is not Kenshin. He is not Kenshin. * She thought through her tears.  
  
Kenshin looked down yet again at Kaoru. Still filled with anger, he knelt down on one knee and attempted to lift her yet again until she stood back up. Not wanting to fight, she obeyed.  
  
Kenshin spoke with a scowl. "Now Kaoru. You have to tell me I can stay. It won't be pretty if you don't."  
  
She looked up with dampened eyes to his face. She dare not look him in the eyes. She closed her eyes yet again in disbelief.  
  
He pinned her against the wall yet again.  
  
"Tell me now Kaoru. Tell me I can stay. Don't make me---."  
  
"No."  
  
She spoke flat out. No emotions. She dared. She told him the truth. She went through the fear to tell him the truth.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?"  
  
"I said no. You are not Kenshin, so I want you to leave." Kaoru spoke in a whisper.  
  
Kenshin eyed her as though she was crazy.  
  
"Are you mad? I am Kenshin. I AM KENSHIN. CANT YOU SEE?"  
  
"NO YOU ARENT!" Kaoru screamed as she somehow broke loose from his grip and  
  
pushed him back.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. No one had ever dared to tell him no. His rage grew greater as he grabbed her by her back and held her to the wall by only his body pressure. The wall shook at impact.  
  
"I will be staying here. Tell me that I will. Say it." beamed Kenshin as he placed his body against hers with more force.  
  
".no." whispered Kaoru.  
  
He cupped his hand under her chin, and gripped it hardly.  
  
She cried in pain. Soft tears rushed out of her closed eyes.  
  
"Yes..You don't understand. You have to say yes."  
  
"NO!" she whimpered, attempting to shove him yet again, but once more, an attempt failed.  
  
She obviously was losing to him. He was way too strong for her stop him.  
  
Kenshin's bit his lip out of annoyance of her disobeying. He lifted his hand from her chin and pulled it back, as if to slap her.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Kaoru." he spoke, but to her surprise, his voice spoke with sadness.  
  
She opened her eyes in astonishment. She looked up into his eyes. She looked into them puzzled.  
  
His eyes were flashing from deadly amber to soft violet. Back and forth, back and forth.  
  
Every time they flashed violet, he let his force drop some. But just as quickly as they sparked purple, they were amber again and he applied more pressure than before.  
  
She understood what was happening: the Rurouni side of him was trying to fight back the Battousai side from hurting her.  
  
She winced in pain.  
  
"Kenshin..stop..please.." she pleaded to him.  
  
"Tell..me.." he beamed with a quiver in his voice. Tears were forming in his eyes. Yet, he let his hand fall upon her red cheeks with a slap.  
  
Her head flew to the side from the blow. She became quiet and let her head lay to the side.  
  
"Kaoru...please.." He spoke in a cry.  
  
He was losing to the Battousai.  
  
All of a sudden, Kenshin moved back. Still keeping his power over her, he moved her from the wall and threw her down to the futon.  
  
She looked up in surprise as he stood over her shaking body.  
  
"What...what.. are you doing?"  
  
He looked at her with anger, yet sadness.  
  
"You don't want to cooperate? Fine then. I will FORCE you to say it."  
  
With that, he pounced down on her slim body.  
  
AN: YES YES YES!!!! I LIKE CLIFFIES!!!!! OK DEAL WITH IT???? BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY WILL COME SOON!!!!!  
  
Now for the thanx:  
  
pinaytiger: hey thanx for correcting my mistake..and thanx for the advice... YOU ROCK!!!!!  
  
BabyKaoru-Sama: lol I think you did review this but I took it down to redo the first chapter...thanx for the support!!!  
  
sesshyluvsme200: REALLY? YOU LOVE MY STORY????? WELL THANX!!! *tears of joy*  
  
dacrayZblaze1: damn girl...what can I say about you??? Well lets see. I think you are a great writer and a great supporter!!! EVERYONE SHOULD CHECK OUT HER STORY!!!!!! *giggles*  
  
Demi-god: Thanx for saying that you love my story.  
  
AoiTsuki3: here you go!!! NOW YOU WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!  
  
angelcuddles16: lol Jennifer!!! I HEART YOU TOO!!!! WATCH IT WITH THOSE DAMN LEMON!!!! lol NO WAY!!!! LIKE TOTALLY!!! TIGER CAN TALK?!?!?!!? THANX FOR EVERYTHING GIRL!!!!! I LIKE RINGING YOUR BELL!!! *ding ding* *crack* UH OH!!! I BROKE IT!!!!  
  
Mika: lol...YOU WILL SEE SOME ACTION DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!  
  
OK TTYL!!!!!  
  
Soralvr926 OUT!!!! 


	4. Between Pain and Pleasure

AN: thanx to ALL OF YOU!!! WOW.i got some fans *tear*.I am so happy.I cant believe you ppl like me fic!?!?!? LOOK!!! THIS CHAPPY WILL HAVE MUCH LEMONY GOODNESS!!!! Well.i know that you have all been waiting for chapter 4.. so here you go.im sry.but there will be no reviewers thanx this time bc I have a deadline.  
  
I have not been able to update lately bc I have been on vacation in FL..DISNEY BABY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Between Pain and Pleasure (WARNING- MILD RAPE SCENE: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)  
  
He flew at her in an instant.  
  
Still oblivious to what was occurring; she fell with a thud under his strong form. Shock still obvious in her azure eyes.  
  
His hands, placed at either side of her quivering body, pushed his up slightly, until he could see Kaoru's frightened eyes, making them meet with his amber.  
  
"I'll make you." Kenshin growled, moving his tough hands on her shoulders, placing pressure on them yet again, just like he had on the wall.  
  
She cringed in pain, straining her eyes shut. Her shoulders still aching from his wall attack.  
  
She opened her sobbing eyes, only to see him lower his body onto hers.  
  
"Kenshin.what---."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" He moved one of his hands from her injured shoulders and placed it over her mouth.  
  
"I'll make you say it." Kenshin repeated with a rumble in his voice, frowning.  
  
Now with one shoulder free, Kaoru attempted to move out from under him.  
  
He noticed her actions and immediately placed his body against her with more pressure. She could not move anymore from the weight upon her. She attempted to move her free hands to push him off in another effort to free herself.  
  
Kenshin removed his hands from her pained shoulder and from her trembling lips and pushed himself up slightly. She tried yet again to fight away from him. He looked at her face in annoyance and lifted his hand to punch her. He let his fist fall to her cheek and she stopped her struggles. She fell still and unconscious from the powerful blow to her head. The groan of pain she emitted before collapsing ringed in Kenshin's ears.  
  
"See what happens when you don't obey?" he spoke with irritation in his voice to the now unmoving body under him.  
  
Taking the advantage of her motionless figure, he began to unknot the white belt that was tied around his waist, letting his pants form loosely around his waist. He quickly reached for both of her hands and held them together tightly as he tied her gentle wrists together until they were firmly restricted.  
  
He placed her hands and arms over her head roughly so that they were out of his way.  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his reverse-blade katana slowly and threw the casing aside. He grabbed Kaoru's tied wrists and slowly, and rather carefully, slid the katana blade threw the opening between the wrists and belt. With the former task completed, he stabbed the blade into the floor below to keep her hands in one place; constricted for the time being. The blade of the sword and her wrists were so close together that if she had tried to break her hands free, her wrists would be cut, possibly leading to death.  
  
After restricting her hands, he backed of into a corner, waiting till the unconscious Kaoru awoke, never taking his ocher eyes, filled with anger, off of her.  
  
Kaoru, still in her sleeping state, had a vision come to her, as she fought to wake up from the severe punch she received.  
  
(Kaoru's Dream-) The clouds seemed to have a gray prospect to them; the snow falling gently onto the ground.  
  
Kaoru stood there, still as ever. She felt numb all over her body; her body freezing, her blood ran cold.  
  
"Kaoru.."  
  
She turned around to see the person who called her voice. It was a short, red-haired man that could be no older than maybe 15. His ponytail was placed high on the back of his head and he had a type of sword strapped to his side. He had an expression in his voice, something that looked like sadness, but it wasn't. She could barely even see his face. He was looking down.  
  
She walked towards the young man with concern.  
  
"Ummmm.what's wrong?" she spoke as she came to a halt before him, wondering why there was a sadness to his voice.  
  
The boy did nothing but look down at the soft snow below him.  
  
She bent down a little bit to see if she could see his face under his wild bangs. But she stopped, as he looked up into her eyes. They were filled with loneliness and yet anger at the same time. She realized who the young boy was.  
  
"KENSHI--."  
  
A sharp stinging in her stomach cut her off.  
  
She reached for the pain, and felt a thick, warm liquid pour out of her. She felt a strong, cold blade within the wound.  
  
"Kenshin.. why?"  
  
Kaoru fell back as her crimson blood fell out of her. She landed on the snow and reached up to Kenshin's now blurry form.  
  
He looked down at her dying body and tears formed in his lavender and amber eyes.  
  
Then: darkness.  
  
(Dream end)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The world came back to her as she awoke from her sleep. A sharp pain in her cheek made her grunt.  
  
"Wha.what happened??" Kaoru said lazily as she looked around her room and realized what had happened.  
  
The attack. But what had happened next.  
  
She tugged at her wrists, realizing they were over her head. As she moved her hands, she felt a slight pierce to her wrist.  
  
"Ouch! What the-." she looked up over her head to see Kenshin's sword and belt painfully pressing her hands to the dojo floor.  
  
"Finally you are awake." a voice spoke from the corner of the room, where the light did not hit.  
  
Kaoru looked up to see fiery amber orbs staring at her motionless form.  
  
Kaoru felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. What was Kenshin, no Battousai, going to do to her?  
  
"You even think of making one move and you will cut yourself on the blade, as you have already done so. But a deeper cut with most likely make you bleed to death.  
  
" What are you doing, Kenshin? Please, let me go." Kaoru cried as she looked in fear at the Battousai.  
  
" Tell me I can stay then. I will let you go and we will never speak of this again."  
  
"I said before no. And I still say that. I will not have Battousai living under this roof."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Battousai walked towards Kaoru's body and reached under Kaoru's obi. He used both of his hands and ripped the front of the obi so that it lay open, loosening the kimono underneath. The edge of Kaoru's milky soft breasts could be seen. He moved his rough hands under her open kimono and placed his fingers on her breasts, placing his index fingers on her soft nipples. He began to pinch them lightly, making them become hard under his touch.  
  
"KENSHIN-!"  
  
Kaoru's mouth became quiet under Kenshin swooped down onto her and kissed her with such pressure. It was obvious he wanted to gain entrance into her mouth because he was licking her luscious lips. To her surprise, she allowed him to enter his tongue into her mouth. He entered forcefully and deepened the kiss. He pulled back and left her mouth drooling.  
  
He removed his hands from her breasts, which he had been pinching roughly during the kiss. She looked up, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Kenshin--." Kaoru spoke in a moan.  
  
What? Was she actually enjoying this?  
  
Kenshin placed his hand over her mouth lightly, and she fell silent. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, and then to her collarbone, then to her right breast, every few seconds saying "say it". After nudging the nipple with his nose, he allowed it to enter his mouth. He started to suck on it roughly, making pleasure surge through her body. She could feel the shock of delight in her.  
  
But.why? The Battousai is about to rape me. Why do I find this pleasurable?  
  
"Say it Kaoru, or I will go further." Kenshin spoke in a husky voice as he placed his hand under her now completely open kimono. He slid his hand down to her womanhood and rested his hand right before the entrance.  
  
Kaoru froze in thought.  
  
"Kenshin.you can't."  
  
He looked up into her sorrowful eyes.  
  
"But I thought you thought it was bliss. You didn't moan for nothing."  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes, scolding herself for what she did.  
  
"Kenshin.im not ready for this. Don't."  
  
"Tell me I can stay."  
  
"I don't want the Battousai to stay. I want Kenshin back. I will not live with the Battousai." she spoke softly, fear in her voice. She was attempting to wiggle from under his grasp.  
  
But to no avail.  
  
"You are picky. Take what you get." With that, he launched his hands roughly into her womanhood as Kaoru screamed with pain.  
  
AN: YESH YESH YESH!!!!! I CALL THIS A CLIFFY!!!!! SRY I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!! I LIKE TO TORTURE YOU FANS!!!!!!  
  
Oh well.I hope you likey. This is my first lemon I wrote.BUT ITS NOT MY FAULT!!!! JENNIFER (aka angelcuddles16) MADE ME DO IT!!!!!!!! *points finger at jenn*  
  
Please tune in next time on "The Meaning of Dreams".WHEN THINGS WILL REALLY GET HEATED UP!!!! *innocent giggle*  
  
I COMMAND THEE TO REVIEW!!!! GO BULBASAR!!!!! GO!!!!!  
  
Soralvr926 out!!!! ^_^x 


End file.
